Fuerza
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque Alfred tal vez no tenía grandes dotes o experiencia al momento de tener sexo, pero definitivamente eso lo compensaba con la fuerza que poseía a la hora de tenerlo con el inglés, pero eso claro, traía cosas buenas como malas. USxUK.


La fuerza que tiene Estados Unidos :3 tal vez sea malo en el sexo -cosa que no creo del todo según cierta encuesta- pero creo que de más lo compensa con lo "fuerte" que debe hacer el amor en la cama. Lean y disfruten.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Fuerza excesiva de parte del estadounidense. Lime, sexo entre hombres *3*

La noche era joven y dos cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro de manera excesivamente bestial, el de arriba era un chico de ojos azules y mirada lujuriosa ante cada arremetida que daba dentro de la nación de ojos verdes, el inglés se sujetaba con fuerza a la cama sintiendo como sus paredes anales recibían el miembro caliente y duro del americano cada vez que entraba y salía de él.

–Lo ha-haces… aah–

–No te oigo Iggy ah –rió con fuerza empujando más adentro su pene viendo como el inglés retorcía todo su cuerpo ante el imparable y brutal golpe de las caderas del menor a su cuerpo.

–Ahh...aahh Alfred es… m-uy fu-fuerte…–gimió mientras el presemen del menor hacía una perfecta lubricación. –Ahh Ah ah ah aaah–se aferraba con desesperación a la cama mientras ésta se movía junto a sus cuerpos de manera increíble.

–Ense-rio no te entiendo… dilo aah… bien–su sonrisa se hizo más malvada.

Disfrutaba arremeter el cuerpo de Inglaterra de esa manera al momento del sexo, hasta dejarlo si habla, lo hacía con fuerza, con pasión mientras con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de su amante y abría sus piernas para entrar aún más rápido por su trasero. Todos los músculos del inglés se movían al igual que los del americano, sus lenguas se rozaban en lascivos besos llenos de morbo y no paraban de gritar.

La cama seguía y seguía moviéndose como una pobre victima ante los animales en los que se convertían Alfred y Arthur arriba de esas blancas sabanas. El sexo no paraba, la cara agitada y sonrojada del inglés daba ánimos al americano de no parar, arremeterlo con tanta fuerza que no pudiera hacer más que gritar y gemir su nombre como nunca antes y aullar porque le diera más fuerte. Un crujido fuerte sonó en la inocente madera cuando ambos terminaron, pero Alfred no lo había notado, estaba muy concentrado en hacer sentir en la punta del cielo a su amante.

Al separarse Alfred notó algo raro en su amado inglés.

–¿Y esa cara Iggy? –

–Por nada idiota…–

–¡Dímelo, dímelo! –gritaba mientras el inglés no hacía mas que mirar debajo de él con preocupación.

–No es nada, enserio–su cara de malestar no cesaba.

–¿Es por el sexo? –

–No, eso estuvo bien…–desvió la mirada algo sonrojado ante la confesión.

–¿Entonces cual es el problema? ¿quieres hacerlo otra vez? –sus dedos traviesamente se dirigieron al ano de Inglaterra metiéndolos en la pegajosa entrada nuevamente.

Arthur sólo gimió con un gruñido ronco abrazando al americano.

–N-No… bueno... qu-quizá– se estaba calentando de nuevo al sentir los tibios dedos del menor en su interior moviéndose de manera elocuente.

–¿Dime cual es el problema entonces? –

–Que ot-ra vez rompiste la puta cama…–le dijo seco y fue en eso que el americano siente el enorme desnivel donde estaba acostado, era de madera aquel lecho y se habían roto los palos de abajo.

Que el americano tuviera mucha fuerza en el sexo era placentero y delirante para el inglés que no podía evitar gemir de gozo, pero definitivamente por lo que no tiraba ni un pequeño gritillo de alegría era por las inocentes camas que destruía el americano al arremeterlo con la monstruosa fuerza que tenía. Lo bueno, es que el inglés siempre tenía una cama de repuesto y pudieron volver a hacerlo esa noche para que el americano volviera a romper la cama.

Nota personal para Inglaterra: Definitivamente tenía que comprar una cama de metal.

**N.A: **No le he dado al lemon fuerte o más largo por ahora al USxUK, estoy pensando seriamente en sacar un lemon decente en alguna historia mía, veamos si me animo por el sagrado USxUK :3 espero que les gustara la historia y vaya con la fuerza de Alfred, me pregunto cuantas camas le ha roto al inglés ya.


End file.
